A vacuum cleaner is generally known in the art. A vacuum cleaner is a cleaning device that creates a partial vacuum using air to suction dust, dirt, or other debris from a surface. The vacuum cleaner typically draws a combination of air and dust, dirt, or other debris into the cleaner through a floor nozzle. This “dirty air” typically enters a dust separator in the vacuum that separates the dust, dirt, or debris from the air. A bin or bag collects the separated dust, dirt, or debris separated from the air for later disposal. The resulting “clean air” exits the dust separator where it is exhausted from the vacuum cleaner.